guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Plagiatsaffäre: 28. März 2011 - 31. März 2011
31. März 2011 *'Nachrichten heute:' Guttenberg und die Wahrheit - das Märchen vom ehrlichen Karl' '(Sonja Wenger) Kommentar zur Nachrichtensituation und Pressereaktionen "«Es ist eine Verschwörung von Neidern», brüllten deshalb die Anhänger, denn der sonst so gerne benutzte Terminus «Gutmensch» für die echten und vermeintlichen Feinde hat in diesem Fall einen ungünstigen Beiklang – abgesehen davon, dass sich der Beschuldigte mit untrüglich fehlendem gesellschaftlichen Gespür stets aufs neue selber lächerlich macht. Nun gut (Ha!), es sind harte Zeiten für Fans. In Windeseile entstanden Dinge wie «GuttenPlag Wiki» und echte Satire: Endlich hat Deutschland wieder etwas, über das es sich echauffieren kann." *'Süddeutsche Magazin: 'Gut, dass Sie da sind (Jan Heidtmann, Andreas Bernard und Wolfgang Luef) Interview mit Altpolitikern zu verschiedenen Themen. Die Beurteilung der Guttenberg-Affäre, insbes. seiner Beliebtheit und seiner Kompetenz ist u.a. Gegenstand der Diskussion, z.B. Struck: "Frau Merkel und viele andere sagen ja über Guttenberg: Als Minister war er gut, und als Mensch hat er versagt. Ich bewerte nur seine Arbeit, ich kenne den Job als Verteidigungsminister ja, und da muss ich sagen: Inhaltlich war er schlecht. Baustellen noch und noch." Geißler: "Denken Sie sich mal den Grafentitel und das Schloss weg. Und man nimmt nur das, was er gemacht hat als Verteidigungsminister. Und er hätte Dr. Herbert Müller geheißen. Ich glaube, ein Großteil der Deutschen ist noch nicht richtig in dieser Republik angekommen. Die sind in ihrer Seele irgendwo noch Monarchisten. Die Deutschen haben eine sehr, sehr kurze Geschichte der Demokratie …" (Geisler später im Interview:) "Die Leute haben gesagt, dass ich glaubwürdig bin, dass ich das sage, was ich tue, und umgekehrt. Guttenberg hat eigentlich das Gegenteil gemacht." *'Tagesspiegel: 'Plagiat Serie des Tagesspiegels: U18-AutorInnen zu Plagiaten (s.a. Tagesspiegel vom 30.3.2011) **''Netz aus Lügen'' (Roberta Huldisch) "Politiker vergessen, dass jeder, der im echten Leben beim Lügen und Betrügen erwischt wird, mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen hat. Dabei müssten gerade sie aufrichtig sein." **''Die Moral ist im Arsch'' (Max Deibert) "Wer heute Hausaufgaben macht, braucht nur ein Blatt Papier, eine Internetflatrate und einen Drucker. Doch unmoralisch sein lohnt sich nicht - jedenfalls nicht für Nicht-Politiker." **''Alles eine Frage des Rechts'' (Ruth Appel) "Achtung, dieser Artikel ist mein geistiges Eigentum. Es ist urheberrechtlich geschützt. Okay, und was bedeutet das jetzt? Wer sich das fragt, kann das Gesetz über Urheberrecht und verwandte Schutzrechte, auch Urheberrechtsgesetz genannt, zur Hand nehmen." **''Dürfen Lehrer schummeln'' (Luca Tschiche) "Was würde an unserer Schule passieren, wenn Schüler betrügen? Ich fragte Gerd Burkhardt, den Konrektor meiner Schule. „Die betreuenden Fachleiter sind dazu aufgerufen, Hausarbeiten mit Hilfe von Suchmaschinen im Internet zu überprüfen“, sagte er." *'wikinews': FBI nutzt web 2.0 für Ermittlungen in einem Mordfall "Die heutigen Möglichkeiten der Schwarmintelligenz im Internet im so genannten Zeitalter des web 2.0 hatte beispielsweise auch der Politiker Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg zu spüren bekommen. Nachdem ihm durch zwei Wissenschaftler vorgeworfen worden war, er habe Teile seiner Doktorarbeit wortwörtlich ohne Einhaltung der erforderlichen Zitierregeln von anderen Quellen abgeschrieben, bildeten sich im Zuge der intensiven medialen Berichterstattung und öffentlichen Diskussion im Internet Seiten wie das „GuttenPlag Wiki“, wo dessen Doktorarbeit durch eine Vielzahl von Internetnutzern akribisch nach weiteren Unregelmäßigkeiten durchsucht wurde." ---- 30. März 2011 *'Bayerisches Fernsehen: 'Die Plage mit den Plagiaten mit Bericht über GuttenPlag Wiki. Videounterschrift: "Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier: Schon wieder gibt es Plagiatsvorwürfe zu einer Doktorarbeit. Diesmal gehört sie Stoiber-Tochter Veronica. Hatte der Fall Guttenberg eigentlich überhaupt Konsequenzen auf Uni-Seite? Oder darf immer noch jeder herumdoktern wie er will?" *'Berliner Gazette:' Konturen der Transparenz: Micah Sifrys Buch "Wikileaks and the Age of Transparency (Christoph Bieber) Das Guttenplag-Wiki als Vorzeige-Transparenz-Projekt. *'Berliner Morgenpost': [http://www.morgenpost.de/politik/inland/article1555017/ Der politische Überlebenskampf des KT Guttenberg] (Thorsten Jungholt) „Im fast voll besetzten Bundestag hagelt es Vorwürfe. Doch keinem der Fragesteller der Opposition gelingt es, Guttenberg in die Enge zu treiben.“ *'Meedia.de:' Spiegel punktet mit Guttis Mogelpackung (Henning Ohlsen): Die ausführliche Thematisierung des Themas Guttenberg hat sich für den Spiegel in Verkaufszahlen gerechnet. *'RP-Online: '[http://nachrichten.rp-online.de/leitartikel/fdp-in-der-schwebe-1.581471 FDP in der Schwebe] (Gregor Maynitz) "Und hätte Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zehn Tage länger durchgehalten – sein Doktorarbeits-Betrug wäre thematisch von der Atomangst überrollt worden, es wäre zumindest möglich gewesen, demütig im Amt still die Wende zu versuchen." *'Spiegel Online:' Die Dagegen-Öffentlichkeit (Sascha Lobo) "Auf den ersten Blick scheint 2011 am anderen Ende der politischen Überzeugungen ein positives Engagement das Netz geprägt zu haben: Eine halbe Million Mitglieder zweier Facebook-Seiten unterstützte Ex-Minister Guttenberg. Auf den zweiten Blick stellt sich die Situation anders da. Zum einen inszenierte sich Guttenberg als Galionsfigur gegen den herrschenden Politikstil. Zum anderen formulierte die ausschlaggebende, erste große Facebook-Gruppe ihren Namen geschickt mit dem Sound des Dagegen: "Gegen die Jagd auf Dr. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg"." *'Tagesspiegel:' Sei nett zu allen Die 17 jährige Leonie Petersen nimmt Guttenbergs Lebenslauf zum Anlass, Erfolgs- und Anpassungsdruck auf Jugendliche zu thematisieren: ""Berufliche Stationen in Frankfurt und New York“, „Freier Journalist bei der Tageszeitung ‚Die Welt‘“, „Geschäftsführender Gesellschafter der Guttenberg GmbH“ - all das war im Lebenslauf von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu lesen. Leider ist das alles übertrieben, die „beruflichen Stationen“ waren nur Praktika." (...) "Der Druck auf junge Menschen, erfolgreich zu sein, ist so groß, dass viele nicht mehr nur ihren Interessen nachgehen, sondern immer den Gedanken haben: Mach dieses Praktikum noch, nimm an jener Veranstaltung teil – macht sich später gut im Lebenslauf." Ihr Fazit: "Wenn in unserer Gesellschaft nur noch Aussehen, Charisma und Nettigkeiten zählen, muss sich keiner wundern, dass selbst erfolgreiche Politiker skrupellos ihren Lebenslauf verschönern." Lesenswert! *'Zeitong:' Lehrerverband sieht Guttenberg als schlechtes Vorbild (afp) "Der Präsident des Deutschen Lehrerverbandes, Josef Kraus, sieht in der Plagiatsaffäre von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) auch ein mahnendes Beispiel für Schüler. "Im Fall von 'KT' können wir Lehrer zu unseren Schülern klipp und klar sagen, da seht ihr, was herauskommt, wenn ihr schummelt, dann wird euch die Leistung aberkannt und ihr steht dumm da", sagte Kraus der Online-Ausgabe des "Handelsblatts"." ---- 29. März 2011 *'Compliance Magazin: 'Nachwehen der Plagiats-Affäre von zu Guttenberg ""Betrug und Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in der Wissenschaft sind keine Bagatelldelikte sind und nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben" Grüne sorgen sich um die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen" *'manager magazin:' Wir da oben - Ihr da unten ''(Christian Rickens) "Bis zu seinem Rücktritt war Guttenberg laut Umfragen der beliebteste Politiker Deutschlands, und überraschenderweise scheint die Plagiatsaffäre daran relativ wenig geändert zu haben: Zwar halten laut Forsa rund zwei Drittel der Deutschen Guttenbergs Rücktritt für richtig. Nur ein Drittel sagt, er sei vor allem über eine Medienkampagne gestolpert. Doch ebenfalls knapp zwei Drittel wünschen sich, dass Guttenberg in absehbarer Zeit wieder ein wichtiges Amt in der Bundesrepublik übernehmen soll. Guttenbergs diskreter Charme der Aristokratie, er wirkt noch immer." *'Abendzeitung München:' www.abendzeitung-muenchen.de › Politik"Die Netzgemeinde, die auch die Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zerpflückte, hat unter „VroniPlag“ in der Dissertation der Stoiber-Tochter zum Thema „Regulierung im Mobilfunk” auf 47 Seiten Plagiatsstellen gefunden. Veronica Saß hat im Dezember 2008 an der Uni Konstanz in Jura promoviert. Ihre Arbeit umfasst 383 Seiten." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' ''Universität Bayreuth: Mit Guttenberg geht's nicht - ohne auch nicht (Interview von Cornelius Pollmer mit Nhat An Trinh, Studentin in "Philosophy & Economics", 1. Semester, an der Uni Bayreuth) "An der Uni Bayreuth kann man Rechtswissenschaften studieren, und wie inzwischen bekannt sein dürfte, hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dies bis zum vorläufigen, wir betonen: vorläufigen Erlangen der Doktorwürde getan." (...) "Trinh sitzt also in der Projektleitung der Bayreuther Dialoge, einem von Studenten organisierten Symposium - selbst dieses kommt, freiwillig oder nicht, an Guttenberg kaum noch vorbei." (..., Zitat Trinh:) "Wir haben eher das Gefühl, dass es den Nerv der Zeit trifft. Wikileaks, Guttenberg - und selbst jetzt, wenn Sie nach Japan schauen: Überall geht es doch um Fragen der Informationspflicht, und darum, wie mit wichtigen Informationen umzugehen ist." *'taz:' An Überheblichkeit überhoben (Philipp Gessler) "Ähnliches schien sich beim Fall des früheren Verteidigungsministers (Dr.) Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu wiederholen: Fast wochenlang schien der falsche Doktor mit seinen miesen Ausflüchten, seiner adlig-gutsherrschaftlichen Unangreifbarkeit durchzukommen. Hätte es nicht einen Aufschrei der machtfernen, bürgerlich-technischen Elite in Form von Internetmassenprotesten echter Doktoren gegeben - auch diese Empörung hätte die konservative Machtelite wohl wider besseres Wissen und trotz des Verstoßes gegen ihre Grundwerte ausgesessen." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Emanzipation durch Computer (Johannes Thumfart) " Ob in Betrieben, Universitäten oder in der Politik – die Kommunikationstechnologie hilft heute, Grenzen zwischen Menschen zu überwinden, vor allem solche hierarchischer Natur." Jüngste Beispiele dieser Entwicklung seien Wikileaks, Guttenplag und die arabischen Revolutionen." ---- 28. März 201'1' * 20 Minuten Online: ''Das "Guttenberg-Prinzip"'' (Klaus Zaugg) "Ein «Guttenberg» liegt dann vor, wenn eine Mannschaft zweimal oder gar dreimal hintereinander nach dem akkurat gleichen taktischen Drehbuch ein Spiel gewinnt. Wäre Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg also Sportreporter, dann könnte er einfach den Matchbericht von der letzten Partie von irgend einem Kollegen abschreiben und sich mit diesem Plagiat als Fachmann feiern lassen, ohne je im Stadion gewesen zu sein." * Das Parlament: Nachschlag im Parlament (Alexander Weinlein) "Die Bundestagsfraktion Bündnis 90/Die Grünen hat die Vorwürfe gegen zu Guttenberg, bei seiner Doktorarbeit handle es sich um ein Plagiat, erneut aufgegriffen und dem Parlament einen Antrag zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" und zur "Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen" (17/5195) vorlegt." Die Grüne fordern von der Bundesregierung, "öffentlich und unmissverständlich klarstellen, dass Betrug und Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in der Wissenschaft keine Bagatelldelikte sind." (...) "Abseits der üblichen politischen Sticheleien sind sich die Abgeordneten natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass das angesprochene Problem nicht ohne weiteres zu übergehen ist. Monika Grütters wies die Grünen aber darauf hin, dass sich das Wissenschaftssystem in Deutschland schließlich selbst seine Regeln gebe und die Politik gut beraten sei, sich herauszuhalten: "Nicht ohne Grund postuliert das Grundgesetz unmissverständlich die Freiheit der Wissenschaft in seinem Artikel 5." (...) "Die Grünen hingegen sehen Wissenschaft und Politik in der Pflicht. Die Politik müsse gemeinsam mit der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, dem Wissenschaftsrat, der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft und den Universitäten die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen überprüfen, forderte Krista Sager für ihre Fraktion." (...) FDP: "Wir vertrauen im Kampf gegen Plagiate in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten auf die Selbstkontrollmechanismen der Hochschulen und sonstigen Wissenschafts- und Forschungseinrichtungen" und "empörte sich zugleich, dass die Grünen den Fall Guttenberg nutzten, die Promovierenden in Deutschland "unter den Generalverdacht zu stellen". SPD: "Der Antrag der Grünen greife jedoch zu kurz. Fehlverhalten gebe es nicht nur bei Promotionen, sondern auch bei Habilitationen, bei Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten." * Deutschlandfunk: Mappschiedsparty (Sabine Adler und Barbara Roth) "Ihr Merkels Versuch, sich noch hinter das Naturtalent Guttenberg zu stellen, als es nicht mehr zu halten war, fiel selten unglücklich aus: "Ich habe eine Berufung bei Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg vorgenommen zum Verteidigungsminister. Ich habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Assistenten oder einen Promovierenden oder einen Inhaber einer Doktorarbeit berufen, sondern mit geht es um die Arbeit als Bundesverteidigungsminister. Die erfüllt er hervorragend. Und das ist das, was für mich zählt." Eine Solidaritätserklärung, die der analytischen Wissenschaftlerin so unähnlich war, dass dahinter Absicht vermutet werden musste. Deutschlands Wissenschaftler jedenfalls hielt es weder in ihren Elfenbeintürmen, noch Studierstuben, sie protestierten mitten im Wahlkampf schriftlich und auf den Straßen." *'Financial Times Deutschland: 'Schwer verdaulich Karikatur * politik-digital.de:'' Fünf Wahlen – Fünf Thesen'' (Christoph Bieber) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat gezeigt, dass sich einfache Online-Nutzer (man könnte auch sagen: „Bürger“) durch die geschickte Nutzung und Verzahnung unterschiedlicher Werkzeuge und Plattformen der Online-Kommunikation öffentlich Gehör verschaffen können." * Schweiz Magazin: Merkel scheitert am Guttenberg-S21-AKW-Effekt * Stern: Comeback des Politischen - Von wegen Wutbürger (Florian Güßgen) "Das politische Engagement erlebt einen bemerkenswerten Frühling. Erst reizte Stuttgart 21, dann mobilisierte die Affäre Guttenberg, jetzt bewegt die Katastrophe von Fukushima. " (...) "jede Regierung muss nun zumindest damit rechnen, schneller beim Lügen erwischt zu werden als früher - und dann sofort im anhaltenden, wuchtigen "Shitstorm" zu stehen. Der Erfolg vonGuttenPlag Wiki in der Guttenberg-Affäre ist dafür nur ein Indiz. Eine Regierung, die wiederholt die Unwahrheit verkündet, motiviert nun nicht nur Zigtausende Kontrolleure zur Zusammenarbeit im Netz." * TLZ.de:'' Bundespolitische Auswirkungen der Wahl sind enorm'' (Christian Fröhlich) "Die CDU, die lange an zu Guttenberg festhielt während das Ausmaß der Plagiate ersichtlich war, verlor die Landtagswahl in Baden-Württemberg. "Der Umgang mit dem bürgerlichen Protest gegen das Projekt "Stuttgart 21" hat weite Teile der Stammwählerschaft düpiert, gleiches gilt wohl für das Verhalten in der Plagiatsaffäre um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU)."" Kategorie:Pressespiegel